


Smile, Hug, and Kiss

by rioei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioei/pseuds/rioei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We would never talk to each other, but I would always love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Hug, and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *) No beta - bad English...  
> *) The kids who performed with MatsuJun was the inspiration for this story.

Today was so tiring. There was a lot of works that made me visiting two different town in a day. I tried to finishing my work as soon as I could. I looked at my watch. It was 6.30 p.m. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the office in rush. On the way to go to station, I visited a DVD store. I brought two DVD about ocean and fish that he loved then went to the station a half running while hummed a song happily like a child.

I took the key on my coat and then unlocked the door. When I opened the door, I could smell the flavor of my favorite food. My mouth smile widely. Before went straight to the kitchen, I put on my bag and my coat. From a far I could see a figure was busy preparing the food for dinner. I approached him slowly, put my hand on his waist and kiss his cheek. He turned around his body and faced me with his beautiful smile. I put my lips on his. He smiled again while pulled his body away from me and prepared the food again.

While waiting for the dinner, I took a shower. I used to wash up myself about fifteen minutes until I felt fresh again. Went out from the bathroom, my clothes were already prepared on the bad. It meant that the dinner was ready. I dressed up quickly 'cause I knew that he was waiting for me.

He already sat in front of the dining table. His smiling face was welcoming me, when he saw me. I took a seat beside him. He started to pick up some food for me, but I hold his hand. He stared at me with a questioning look. I put the DVD that I brought earlier in his hand. He looked so surprise. He put his hands in my cheeks then pulled my face closer to him, gave me a kiss on my forehead. I returned his smile and kiss by pinched his chubby cheek tenderly.

After the dining table was clean and the dish had been wash, we watched the DVD that I gave. I stroked his head that rest in my chest. He never turned out his eyes from the screen. He loved ocean and fish so much. He was enjoying the movie, even though he couldn’t hear any sound from the movie.

He wasn’t born as a deaf. He was normal until he was one year old. One day when he woke up, he couldn’t hear his mother who was calling for him. At first he felt so depressed, cried all of day. But he was so lucky. His family was so lovely, gave him a lot of support so he could grow liked another normal people.

That was back on my junior high school day, the day when I met him for the first time. When I was young, I often got bullied by my friends at school. That day they took me to the park, played around with my bag. I felt frustrated and tried to fight back. They were angry. One of them grabbed my clothes then punched me on my face. My nose bled. My head whirled.

He tried to punch me again, but a hand pushed him out of me. Gave him a punch against his face. His friend tried to give a help. That boy kicked them one by one until no one of them fought him back again. They ran away from the park. That boy turned around to me. He landed me his hand so I could get up from the pavement.

I still couldn’t believe to what just happening a moment ago. He caressed my wound. I said thank you to him but he didn’t react. I asked him what was his name and why did help me. Once again, he ignored my question, didn’t even look at me. He just focus with what he was doing. It made me confuse. Was there something wrong with my question?

There was a women came to him when his done nursing my wound. She smiled at me while asked me if I’m okay. I said yes. That women felt relief and stroked his head. “This is Satoshi my son. He is a deaf, but his good at helping others.” She said proudly, stared at him with a loving smile on her face. Her son smile widely as if he could hear what his mom said.

I was speechless. He was look so normal. He even more brave than me, saved me from that guys. I didn’t know what to say until she said that they had to go home. I said thank you once again and asked her if I could meet his son again to play with him. She was so happy when she heard what I said. She said that his son would be happy if we could be a friend. I couldn’t help but smile widely while said goodbye to them.

Since that day our existence to each other was for sure. My day became so much better. I became happier than before. My friends didn’t even bully me again. He was an angel to me. Regardless of his condition, he was stronger than me, physically nor mentally. I felt save whenever he was around me. My feeling to him became deeper every day and I knew that he was feel the same to me. The way he smiled to me told me what he was feel. We were more than a friend to each other.

Maybe we would never be able to talk to each other. But it was not a big problem. I loved him no matter what the circumstances. Our smile, hug, and kiss were more than a word.


End file.
